


Nineteen

by karaelayne



Series: When We Were... [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/M, Female Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Female Mark Tuan, Female Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaelayne/pseuds/karaelayne
Summary: The college life of childhood best friends, Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: When We Were... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756894
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: This was when Jaebeom and Jinyoung were already sophomores in a university in Seoul. Jinyoung and Bambam shared an apartment, while Jaebeom and Jackson had their own separate ones. Yugyeom and Youngjae were in their last year of high school, but whenever Yugyeom went to Seoul to visit them, he stayed in Jinyoung and Bambam's place because of food and comfort. That means Jaebeom and Jackson sleeping over, too. Yein graduated recently and is working at a fashion magazine as a beauty and lifestyle contributor.

**Glamming Up Park Jinyoung**

"Can you not just pick one for me and be done with it? Why do I have to go along with you? Bambam, I have a deadline to meet, and this is the only time I have to work on it before another deluge of homework will come again next week." Jinyoung took off her reading eyeglasses and scratched her messy bun while listening to her cousin at the other end of the phone. She stood up and walked over to the opened glass window to get some air, eyebrows furrowed. She had important things to do, and yet Bambam here had to disturb her to talk about swimwear. Their college organization would have a get together party on the weekend, and Bambam was more excited about shopping for the party than her school work. Jinyoung could feel her blood pressure rising up. "Swimsuits are all the same, Bam. I do not understand why I have to buy a new one when I have a lot of rash guards and board shorts in my closet. What?! What bikini?!" 

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the interesting topic the cousins were talking about and gave an amused smile to Jinyoung's shocked expression. Jinyoung caught him grinning at her and threw the pen she was holding in his direction, turning her back on him to talk some sense to Bambam. He caught the flying object before it dropped to the floor or he would never hear the end of Jinyoung's rants of him "destroying" her precious pens. He made a soft chuckle before going back to his books. 

Jaebeom took Jinyoung out for an early lunch at a cafe near the girls’ apartment. It was usually full of students, but it was now pretty empty on weekends. They decided to work on school stuff in this cozy place for Jinyoung to escape the suffocating four walls of her room and to spend time together. She had been complaining about the amount of tasks she needed to do, and Jaebeom, being the bestest friend in the world, treated her with some nice food to destress. Well, it looked like that would not happen any time soon. 

"What does Jaebeom have to do with this? No, you cannot talk to him. I will not let you talk to him. He is studying, do not disturb him.”

“Unnie, I just need to ask him something. An opinion, you know,” Bambam insisted.

“No, you can’t, he has no opinion whatsoever with whatever you are buying, okay? He has a test tomorrow, and he- What the?! Jae!" Jaebeom sneaked up behind her and took her phone. Jinyoung tried to grab her phone from him, but to no avail when the tall man quickly moved away from her reach and talked to her cousin. 

“Jae, give me my phone. Do not talk to her, she’s talking nonsense! Hey, look at me!” She desperately tried to catch his attention and made an X using her arms to stop him from agreeing with whatever Bambam was asking.

"What is it, Bam? Ooooh, sure, sure. Yes, take your time. She is almost done with it, you know Jin hates cramming at the last minute. She is just exaggerating. Hahaha, yes, sure. You girls have a good time. Call me later when you want me to pick you up. Okay, okay. Bye, Bammie!" Jaebeom returned the phone to the now fuming woman with a very satisfied grin on his face. "Well, it seems like you have a shopping date with your cousin today. You are getting some wardrobe upgrade, ajhumma."

"Thanks a lot, hot shot!" She typed furiously on her phone and threw it inside her small black satchel bag after messaging Bambam. She buried her face in her hands, much to Jaebeom’s amusement. He reached out and gently patted her hair and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. After a few seconds she let out a deep sigh and looked at Jaebeom.

“What? Come on, Jin, you have been cooped up the past couple of weeks. This is why you are cranky!”

“Bambam is making me cranky.” Jaebeom chuckled out loud. Jinyoung is so cute and amusing and dramatic, he thought, no wonder Jackson and Yugyeom like teasing her. “And you are consenting to her! Gosh!” She started to put away her books, notebooks, and other stationery inside a canvas tote bag. “Will you please bring my stuff back home? I cannot go around the mall carrying this heavy bag.” 

“Sure, whatever you say, my princess.” Jinyoung rolled her eyes at him. She fixed her oversized black button up shirt tucked in her white shorts and checked herself on her compact mirror before standing up to leave. “Do not forget to bring my bag. My future is in there.”

“Yes, princess. Go now, Bambam’s probably tired of waiting for you.” 

“I don’t care! Sigh, okay, I will go ahead. See you later!” Jaebeom watched his best friend going out of the cafe and walking to the nearby mall until he could not see her anymore. He went back to reading his textbook when his phone vibrated and there was a text message from “Jinyoooooooouuuuunnng Park! (Yes, she entered her name like that in Jaebeom's contacts just to mess it up.)

 _Dinner’s on you, mister. I am going to be too tired to cook tonight._

And before he could reply, there came another text message. _And clean up the kitchen after cooking. Do not give me any more work to do._

Jaebeom composed a reply to her. _I like black bikinis. ;-) I think they are sexy._

_Oh, I did not know you have a thing for them. I will ask Bambam to pick one for you, too. What size are your man boobs?_

_There is something big about me aside from my PECS, princess. ^-~_

When Jinyoung did not reply, he knew that she was already pissed with him. He laughed and went back to his books. 

"Unnie! So how was it? Can I get inside so I can check it?" Bambam was outside the fitting room waiting for Jinyoung to finish trying on the bikini. There was a soft click, and the door unlocked, and Bambam entered swiftly. She was too pleased with what she saw. She covered her mouth while checking Jinyoung up and down. 

"Unni, oh my gosh! That looks soooooo good on you! Turn around, turn around, lemme check. Ooooh, goodie goodie! I am so happy with my choice, hahaha!" She turned Jinyoung one more time, adjusted something, and appraised her again. "Red and gold looks very good on you. People will be popping out their eyeballs when they see you." 

“You said the same thing to the first two that I tried.”

“It’s because you look good in everything, unnie! Why don’t you realize that? Okay, are we getting all three of them?” Bambam wiggled her eyebrows at her cousin.   
  
“Of course not! This is only for a one time use, and if it were not for you, I would not bother buying one.” Jinyoung faced the whole body mirror and checked herself again. “Bam, this is so uncomfortable. I do not want to wear this. I do not like attention! And look, this bikini bottom is smaller than my briefs.* What if this thing would fall? I do not want this, Bambam, I am just going to wear my board shorts." Jinyoung pouted at the other girl. 

"No no no no no! We are not returning this to the rack. And please, unnie, you need a change from your tomboyish fashion. They say if you've got it, flaunt it."

"Flaunt it? This bra is covering only half of my breasts, and I still have to flaunt it? Bammie, please." 

"Nope. I am not allowing it. Gawd, unnie, many girls would kill just to have a cleavage like yours. I am even jealous about it, but I have sexier legs than you. Stop worrying, unnie. Okay, just choose which among these three you feel comfortable in.” The younger girl held up the other two swimwear for Jinyoung to choose. 

“This [one](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-07/5/12/asset/buzzfeed-prod-web-01/sub-buzz-24615-1530808289-1.jpg?downsize=600:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto).” Jinyoung pointed at the floral halter neck and high waist piece. “At least I will not be worrying about a nipple slip or something.” 

Bambam frowned at Jinyoung’s choice. “This looks so boring, unnie. Okay, what about [this](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2638/7858/products/0_5c5ed6ea-afa3-4734-85b0-a952d6939fa4_540x.jpg?v=1578598598)?” She held up the black one. “It’s still halter but it has a [strappy back](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2638/7858/products/1_ee81c613-a6b4-4c95-9957-0ee41f1af1d4_540x.jpg?v=1578598598), so it looks sexy. What do you think?” 

“It seems like I do not have a choice here.” Jinyoung rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay, this will do. Sigh, Bambam, this is so stressful.” 

“It’s not! Go change now while I pay for this. Then we need to buy cover ups, and we will drop by my favourite salon for some, uhm, minor makeover." 

"Why do we need a makeover? We are just going to get wet. Seriously, Yien unnie has rubbed off on you a lot. I do not see the logic of getting pretty when you are just going to wash them off with salty water."

"And you know how much Yien unni wants to get her hands on you to become her model. Because she sees potential. Come on, just some little hair color here and maybe shape your brows and oh! Let's buy makeup!" Jinyoung groaned at her cousin who was excitedly reciting down their "little itinerary" for the day. 

Three hours later, Jinyoung was staring at someone she did not recognize but looked very familiar. That person was so dolled up in her now long brown hair in loose curls, light pink lipstick, and peach blush on her cheeks. She was staring back at Jinyoung, too, and when the latter blinked her eyes...

"Oh my god! Unnie, you look so amazing! Beautiful, beautiful!" Bambam was squealing out her approval on Jinyoung's makeover. She took out her phone and sent Jinyoung's pic to Yien with a message, "Yien unnie, mission accomplished. Our tomboy now looks like a lady." She then saw Jinyoung touching her curls like she could not believe she could look like that. "Liking what you see, unnie?" 

"Yes, Bam, this is pretty. I want to keep this!" Jinyoung looked at Bambam's new flaming red hair and grinned. "You are too daring! Seriously, you are Yien unni 2.0. But it suits you, Bam. It is just, just your personality." She looked back at the mirror. "Is this the makeup that we bought?" Jinyoung thought the thin eyeliner made her eyes wider, but thinking about doing it by herself and blinding herself by the process made her cringe a little bit inside. 

"Yup! You like it? I got a darker shade one for you for the night party." Bambam was half relieved and half thankful for her cousin's reaction. After the bikini drama, she expected the taller girl to fret out. Luckily, she did not, but she was almost too sure of the other's reaction on the last item in her to-do list. The hairdresser and the makeup artist were giving Jinyoung some tips on how to do her hair and makeup by herself. Bambam thought they were too eager to help the beautiful yet clueless woman. Yien was one step forward on getting her wish. 

"Call Jaebeom, Bam. I am tired and hungry and so ready to go home. My homework is waiting!”

“Uhm, unnie, but…” 

Jinyoung did not hear her. “I think we should buy some take out because, knowing Jaebeom, he would forget to cook. Or even call for delivery. Oh, I am so craving for burgers and all those greasy fast food.”  
  
“Unnie, but we’re not--” 

Still Jinyoung continued talking. “I already paid for the services. My treat. I save you some money." They gathered their shopping bags and thanked the ladies at the salon, promising they would come back in the future. 

Bambam nervously bit her lip. "Uh, unni, we still have one more stop to go. We need to get a bikini wax." 

"WHAAAAAAATTT??!!" 


End file.
